When They Go Ice Skating
by sailor sofia
Summary: To celebrate the death of Kishin Asura they decide to go ice skating. And Kid decides to help Crona learn to skate, also wanting to confess his feelings. But he can't. Yeah summary sucks, oneshot for a friend of mine, and it's Male!CronaxKid


"WE'RE HERE~!"Maka sang as she ran through the doors of a large building. "Ice skating late at night, when no one is at the rink, nice."Soul said nodding his head in approval and everyone walked inside. Everyone shrugged off their coats when Maka realized something. "Crona come on! There's nothing to be afraid of!"She said walking back out the doors and grabbing Crona's hand. He looked at her hesitant. "W-What's ice skating?"He asked as Maka walked back into the rink with Crona behind her.  
"THIS IS ICE SKATING! YAHOO!"Black Star's loud voice boomed from teh rink as he skated super fast, though he slipped and ran right into a wall. Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Black Star, maybe you should use ice sates?"Tsubaki suggested, but Black Star sprang right up. "AS A GREAT GOD I WILL GO GET THEM!"He shouted running over the ice only to slip and fall again. Tsubaki ran to his aid while Crona looked around confused. "H-How am I s-s-s-supposed to skate i-i-if I have n-no skates..."Crona said to himself.  
"The ice skates, there symmetrical!"Kid shouted as he came running over to the benches with ice skates. "LET'S GO~!"Patty said happily taking a small pair of ice skates and pulling them on, and in a blink of an eye they were tied. She ran straight towards the rink skating and not falling unlike Black Star.  
Maka walked over to Soul who had there ice skates while Crona stood their observing what they were doing. "Here Crona, I got you a pair."Kid said walking towards him surprising him, and handed Crona a pair of skates. "T-Thanks Kid..."Crona mumbled walking over to a bench and pulling off his boots, taking the pair of white skates Kid gave him. He slowly pulled them on and tied them, looking up and watching as Patti skated around with Liz slowly holding the rail and learning how to skate, while Kid went to put his on a couple yards away. Crona just watched trying to learn how to skate by watching, everyone was doing better then how he thought he would do. Even Liz(who had fallen)was beginning to skate faster. "Crona come on! We're here to celebrate not sit around!"Maka said walking back to Crona catching his attention. "I-I-I will in a l-l-little bit..."He mumbled and Maka sighed. "Fine, just get on the rink at least once, please?"Maka asked and Crona nodded slowly.  
Maka merely rolled her eyes and walked over to Kid who was admiring the symmetry of the ice rink, tapping him on the shoulder catching his attention. He turned to her as they began to discuss something, Crona watching everyone as they skated ignoring Maka and Kid. Maka pointed at Crona saying something to Kid, him nodding and his face became a bit red. "But why me? I might embarass myself, and he might say no!"Kid said to Maka crosssing his arms against his chest. "You have to ask sometime! And why not now? At least show him he can trust you, who knows, maybe he has the same feelings!"Maka said and gave Kid a little push over to Crona.  
"W-Well let's give this a go..."Crona mumbled standing up and slowly walking over to the ice, stumbling a bit and almost falling when Kid grabbed Crona's elbow, keeping him from falling. "First time on skates?"Kid asked as he helped Crona up who nodded. "Y-Yeah..."Crona answered quietly and Kid smiled. "Well, if you would like I can help you learn how to skate."Kid offered with a small shrug. Crona blinked a bit confused. "Here, let me help."Kid said taking Crona's hand in his.  
He lead Crona onto the ice rink helping Crona keep balance, Crona's face tinted pink. "Ok, I'm going to give you a small push letting go of your hand and try to skate without holding onto the railing."Kid told him and Crona nodded slowly a bit unsure. "A-Are you sure?"Crona asked but was already a couple feet away from Kid. Crona then began to walk a little and was soon skating, little by little becoming faster.  
"Your doing great."Kid said making Crona whip is head around to see Kid behind him. Kid stopped Crona grabbing the railing as he began to stumble, and Kid smiled.  
"T-Thanks..."Crona said a bit shy and Kid began to stumble a bit. Soul skated past them with his signature grin. Patty was laughing hysterically as Liz fell(again), and Maka as sitting on a bench reading a book. Black Star was hanging on a light shouting while Tsubaki(with a sweat drop)was asking him to quiet down and get off the light. "Well, this sure is fun!"Kid said turning to Crona who nodded a bit nervous about everyone's hyperness.

Maka then gave Kid a look saying "Continue!", making Kid a bit nervous. "Well, should we continue?"Kid asked looking back at Crona who nodded nervous, but not for the same reason as Kid. Kid held out his hand for Crona to take, and when Crona did, Kid felt his heartbeat faster.

Kid led the way as he helped Crona learn to skate, slowly moving away from the railing and towards the center. Crona's face was pink but Kid's face was a deep crimson, he was staring at Crona as they skated. "K-Kid, a-are y-y-you a-a-alright? Y-Y-You look s-sick."Crona asked looking at Kid withdrawing his hand and Kid nodded. "Y-Yeah, I just need some fresh air."Kid said and Crona nodded, watching as Kid walked off the rink and outside not even bothering to grab his coat. Crona looked around and saw everybody skating with someone. Tsubaki with Black Star. Maka with Soul. Liz with Patty. "M-Maybe I s-should check on him..."Crona said to himself and began to skate off the rink stumbling a bit but regaining his balance. He walked off the rink and outside shivering as the cold air hit him, and saw Kid standing near a bench. Crona walked over to him carefully since he was still wearing the skates. "K-Kid y-y-your g-going to g-get sick."Crona said catching his attention. "No, I'm not that cold actually."Kid said turning to him, his hands in his pockets. Crona nodded turning around about to leave him when Kid placed a hand on Crona's shoulder making him turn around to look at Kid. "Y-Yes?"Crona asked seeing the look on Kid's face.

"N-Nothing, never mind, let's just go back inside, it's cold."Kid said sighing as they walked back inside. And Kid felt as if, he should've really confessed his true feelings to Crona. It would have made him feel better.

* * *

My Male!CronaxKid oneshot for a friend of mine, i have writers block(STILL!), so I'm sorry if it sucks, I think it did but oh well, at least I tried! Hope you liked it!

Oh, and about the ending, my sister had added it.


End file.
